


Своё-чужое

by MiledyV



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: «Эггси пережил за те дни столько, сколько, кажется, не выносил за всю не такую уж и лёгкую жизнь. Он смотрит на полупустую бутылку виски и жалеет, что не купил сразу две. Через нечёткие из-за преломления света бока бутыли на него будто глядят обвиняюще Рокси и Мерлин, мол, негоже джентльмену надираться в одиночестве.Но он не может иначе, когда там, за пределами квартиры, его ждёт теперь такая чужая Тильда и совсем не ждёт такой свой, но далёкий Гарри, будто вернувшийся лично к нему».





	Своё-чужое

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькое AU: дом Гарри остался цел. И я даже не ищу обоснуя.))
> 
> Предполагаю продолжение-зеркалку от лица Гарри, но пока не уверена в том, что оно появится.

Возвратившись наконец в Лондон из Кентукки, Гэри, даже не подумав забрать вещи из дома Гарри, заезжает в новую съёмную квартиру, которую снял через сайт одного агентства недвижимости. Он просто физически не может переступить порог того дома, что он фактически считал своим только потому, что тот был материальным воплощением потерянного Гарри, — и дышать становилось хоть чуточку легче.

А теперь Гарри дышит там сам: готовит еду, играет со своей новой собакой, воспитывая её, как когда-то воспитывал Эггси, читает, пьёт вечерами свою коллекцию элитного крепкого алкоголя и не думает, совсем не думает ночами о том, что где-то в маленькой съёмной квартире лежит и пустым взглядом прожигает дыру в потолке его бывший подопечный, а ныне единственный оставшийся в живых рыцарь агентства «Kingsman», готовый отдать за своего Артура не только жизнь, но и душу.

Гэри изящно уходит от любых вопросов о том, почему он каждый день избегает визита к Гарри хотя бы за своими вещами: «столько дел навалилось, Гарри, я потом, они же тебе не очень мешают?», «я сегодня еду к маме и малышке, заеду на неделе, окей?», «прости, так устал — ноги не идут, сейчас приеду и завалюсь спать». Гарри только вежливо, но абсолютно фальшиво улыбается и кивает, позволяя ему и дальше городить чушь.

Гэри не знает, как разрубить этот узел, свернувшийся в груди после того, что он услышал в самолёте от Гарри, и от того, что он сам сделал со своей жизнью, послав логику и мозг на хер, когда сделал Тильде предложение.

Его откровенно мутит от неумолимости надвигающегося коллапса, и сил хватает только на то, чтобы вечерами до ужаса усталому доползать до кухни, выпивать сколько влезет и отрубаться на жёсткой и слишком большой для него одного кровати.

Что сказал бы, если бы видел это, Гарри, Эггси думать не хочется. Он уверен, что одними оскорблениями, пересыпанными отборным, по-Хартовски крепким матом, он бы не отделался. Хуже всего было бы увидеть в глазах наставника разочарование. А это точно бы случилось, потому что в самом себе Эггси разочарован донельзя.

С утра — холодный душ, получасовая пробежка по ближайшим кварталам и крепкий до вязкой горечи на языке кофе. Он делает всё, только бы Гарри не узнал, как херово у него на душе, только бы не принял этого на свой счёт. Потому что если с чем Гэри и не сможет больше разобраться, так это с полным исчезновением Гарри из его жизни. Он уже знает каково это — хватило на десять инкарнаций вперёд.

Единственная радость, по мнению Эггси, в том, что Тильда по-прежнему находится у родителей в замке, распоряжается насчёт свадьбы и прочего, о чём рассказывает ему каждый день по целому часу, а то и больше. Гэри в этот момент отключает слух, реагируя лишь на фразы-раздражители: «правда, милый?», «думаешь, я права?» и «как ты считаешь, малыш?» — и думает совершенно о другом.

Например, о том, как вчера, когда они по конференц-связи обсуждали со «Statesman» строительство нового полигона для их агентства, Гарри искромётно матерился, с еле скрываемым удовольствием поглядывая на него, заходящегося от хохота и восторга. Или о том, как Гарри смотрел на него на позавчерашней встрече с подрядчиками, которые будут облагораживать завод, производящий виски и дарованный им главой «Statesman» в качестве сувенира, — смотрел странно, будто ожидая чего-то. Или о том, что у него самого сводит судорогой пальцы от невозможности обнять Гарри каждый раз, когда он находится близко от него, сводит так болезненно, что Эггси уже опасается садиться рядом с ним — себе дороже.

Они оба предпочитают избегать касаний теперь, когда _всё изменилось_. Их ничего _такого_ не связывало и до «смерти» Гарри, но теперь между ними словно встала невидимая стена. И если Эггси просто боится оттолкнуть Гарри, не зная, как он может отреагировать, то тот явно не испытывает потребности в данном виде контакта с ним. Однако это не мешает Гэри осознавать, что Гарри для него по-прежнему остаётся самым дорогим и близким: он настолько «свой», что Гэри приходится прикусывать себе губу или щёку изнутри, лишь бы сдержать озлобленное и обиженное рычание.

Они вернулись в Лондон почти неделю назад. И уже почти неделю каждый вечер Гэри напивается до того состояния, чтобы не было возможности взять телефон и набрать заветный номер — всё ради того, чтобы услышать его голос и понять, что Гарри действительно живой, что ему не приснилось.

А еще Гэри пьёт, чтобы не видеть лица тех, кого они потеряли по прихоти взбалмошной сумасшедшей Поппи и грязного предателя Чарли, которых он собственноручно отправил на тот свет. Только свершившаяся месть не помогает: друзья стоят перед глазами и смотрят на него. Наверное, это ПТСР или еще какая-нибудь херня из той же серии, наверное, Гарри знает, как с этим бороться. Но Эггси ни за что не придёт к нему и не скажет: «Знаешь, Гарри, я каждый день нажираюсь до отупения, лишь бы не видеть осуждающих взглядов призрачных Мерлина и Рокси». Потому что в таком случае Гэри может не сдержать себя и добавить: «И знаешь, Гарри, виски помогает мне молчать о том, что я до сих пор люблю тебя». Вот это-то ему знать точно не нужно. Гарри и так смотрит на него очень странно: то ли с сожалением, то ли виновато, то ли попросту с отчаянием от невозможности переиграть всё иначе.

Гэри до сих пор не уверен, что новоявленный Артур не жалеет, что погиб именно Мерлин, а не он, Эггси. После случившегося было не до разговоров, а потом он так и не решился спросить — боялся услышать правду из уст наставника. Конечно, Гэри не верит, что Гарри может сказать: «Да, я жалею, Эггси», — всё же они были достаточно близки до его смерти и Гарри получилось «разбудить» именно у него. Да и вбитая еще в детстве долбаная джентльменская тактичность не даст ему произнести подобное вслух.

Однако это не даёт гарантии, что из них двоих, доведись Гарри выбирать, выбор бы пал именно на Эггси: у Галахада и Мерлина была общая история длиной в пару, а то и тройку десятков лет, а у Эггси и Гарри — полгода с хвостиком и вечная вина Гарри за смерть отца Эггси.

Кроме всего прочего, Гэри всё еще не знает, как выкрутиться из ситуации, когда отказ принцессе перед самой свадьбой равен самоубийству. И в данном случае ему, пожалуй, не помогут даже объединённые силы Гарри и «Statesman». Он не может сказать, что жалел бы о подобном в ином случае: если бы не произошло того, что произошло с агентством, если бы не возвращение Гарри, если бы не то, что они опять чудом остались живы. Гэри даже может сказать, что был бы счастлив жениться на Тильде в ином случае, потому что она, вроде как, своя.

Тильда ему не чужая. Не должна быть чужой — так Эггси мысленно правит себя же. Но она чужая.

Тильда стала для него спасением после смерти Гарри, отдушиной. Её не пришлось водить за нос, рассказывая про ателье, она знала всё с самого начала. Смеясь, осталась жить с ним и впервые сама вела быт в маленьком, по меркам дворца, доме Гарри. Она даже пекла ему блинчики на завтрак, матерясь при этом так, что Эггси влюблялся в неё еще сильнее. Тильда обнимала его, когда Эггси возвращался с заданий, сидела рядом, никогда не выпытывала подробностей и только мило шутила о том, что ему стоило бы быть их шпионом — враги не узнали бы ни одного секрета. Он никогда не обманывал Тильду, не говорил, что будет любить всю жизнь или любит больше всех на свете, но она не знала о Гарри — во всяком случае, не знала то, что Эггси именно его любил больше всех на свете.

Они прожили вместе почти год, и Эггси действительно был готов жениться на ней. Она даже понравилась маме и малышке, а это всегда было сложно сделать другим его девушкам. Но теперь Эггси искренне жаль, что он посмел взрастить в сердце Тильды надежду на что-то, потому что он почти ничего к ней не чувствует. Её смех, раньше вызывавший тёплую улыбку, теперь раздражает. Её голос, воркующий ему очевидную глупость по телефону на ночь, кажется скрипучим, жутко неприятным. Её внешность не изменилась, но она больше не привлекает его, уже нет. Тильда словно переместилась из разряда «девушка» в разряд «подруга» или даже «сестра». Эггси дорожит ей и, не раздумывая, спас бы еще раз, много раз, если бы она попросила, но жениться на ней теперь кажется ему форменной ерундой.

Гэри понимает, что он влип в тот миг, когда повёлся на её провокацию с предложением. Нет, не так. Гэри знает, что знатно облажался тогда. Чего стоит только то, что он вторую неделю не может рассказать Гарри, что женится на принцессе. Ведь их с Тильдой брак означает конец его службы в агентстве: муж кронпринцессы не может быть тайным агентом. И как сказать Гарри о том, что уходит, бросает его тогда, когда он нужен больше всего? Возможно, и не он, но больше у Гарри пока никого нет.

Гэри молча сползает с кресла на пол и, прислонившись к дивану спиной, бьёт кулаком по его боку. Он потерял так много, а печётся по-прежнему только о своей грёбаной заднице. Хотя он знает, что не справедлив к себе.

Была бы здесь Рокси, она бы в один миг вправила ему мозги своим насмешливым тоном, улыбкой и смехом. Ланселот. Лучшая девушка, которую он когда-либо знал. Умная, красивая, смелая, бойкая, изредка развязная и всегда готовая прийти на помощь. Между ними никогда не было неловкости или недосказанности. Возможно, при прочих равных обстоятельствах они бы даже попробовали начать что-то, напоминающее отношения. Но Рокси видела, как Гэри смотрел на Гарри, когда тот был жив, и это расставило всё по местам с самого начала.

Эггси жалеет, что так и не спросил её о том, что Роксана чувствовала в ту минуту, когда ей приказали убить её собаку и когда она в неё выстрелила. Не спросил, почему она не вернулась к себе в дом, предпочтя жить в комнате в штабе. Не спросил, собирается ли она когда-нибудь выйти замуж и бросить его один на один с Мерлином. Он не спросил у неё о столь многих вещах, что их перечисление вызывает у него нервный смешок — говори он их вслух, не закончил бы до утра. А теперь спрашивать не у кого, и Эггси давит в себе стон — он еще явно не в том состоянии, чтобы позволять себе стонать.

Был бы здесь Мерлин, Гэри бы уже давно перестал пить, проветрил всю квартиру от вони сигарет и алкоголя, отжался двести семь раз — а может, и все пятьсот пятьдесят восемь, с Мерлином хер угадаешь, — и давно и спокойно спал, предварительно съездив к Гарри и забрав у него все свои вещи. Сколько раз координатор, их грёбаный волшебник, спасал его задницу в самых опасных моментах миссий! И сколько раз Гэри сказал что-то вроде «спасибо, Мерлин, ты меня спас»? Он едва может сосчитать до пяти. Настоящая свинья Гэри Анвин — он не достоин гордого имени «Галахад».

Гэри чувствует, что он вообще ничего не достоин, не был и не будет: ни отчаянной дружбы Рокси, ни странноватой, но оттого не менее явной заботы Мерлина, ни принятия и понимания Гарри. Что уж говорить о любви?

Эггси пережил за те бесконечные дни после падения «Kingsman» столько, сколько, кажется, не выносил за всю не такую уж и лёгкую жизнь. Он смотрит на полупустую бутылку виски, стоящую на низком столике неподалёку, и жалеет, что не купил этим вечером сразу две. Через нечёткие из-за преломления света бока бутыли на него будто глядят обвиняюще Рокси и Мерлин, мол, негоже джентльмену надираться в одиночестве, Эггси.

Хотя нет, так мог бы сказать Персиваль или даже Гарри в лучшем из настроений. Рокси бы сказала: «Хватит бухать, Эггси! Ты ведёшь себя как мудак. У нас есть дела поважнее твоего нытья». А Мерлину хватило бы взгляда, вздоха и нескольких фраз, чтобы сбить его самооценку до конца жизни: «Эггси, я за себя не ручаюсь. Вдруг перепрограммирую твой херов пижонский костюмчик на самоуничтожение? Выйдет быстрее и качественнее. Может, Гарри даже всплакнёт тогда? Потому что сейчас ему было бы за тебя охеренно стыдно».

Гэри не уверен, что они сказали бы именно так. Но смутные сомнения в правильности его предположений не могут успокоить его и примирить с неизбежным. В конце концов Мерлин разрешил ему поплакать, когда всё закончится. А он не может — так хоть упьётся до потери сознания.

Он не может иначе, когда там, за пределами квартиры, его ждёт теперь такая чужая Тильда и совсем не ждёт такой свой, но далёкий Гарри, изначально будто вернувшийся лично к нему, а потом отшивший одной лишь фразой «Я никогда не любил».

Гэри не за что уцепиться, нечего исправлять: разбитую в пух и прах машину не заклеивают скотчем, а сдают на металлолом. И он осознаёт это так чётко, что сил не остаётся даже на прилежную игру в «хорошего мальчика», по-прежнему просто восхищающегося своим наставником и начальником, по-прежнему остро влюблённого в свою невесту-принцессу, по-прежнему желающего только спасать мир и быть настоящим, как в тех долбаных комиксах, героем. Он бы мог играть со всем остальным миром, но не с Гарри — тот, наверное, заслужил правду, которую Эггси, «его мальчик», не может ему дать.

В кармане пиджака, позорно брошенного на подлокотник кресла, — от чего Гарри бы презрительно сморщил нос и еле заметно неодобрительно закатил глаза, — звонит телефон. И теперь уже пора морщиться самому Гэри: пришло время ежевечернего разговора с невестой. За неделю он уже привык, что к этому моменту подходит в достаточной мере пьяным, чтобы не сболтнуть ничего лишнего и почти спать под звуки то взлетающего вверх, то опускающегося до еле слышного шёпота голоса Тильды. А сегодня он соображает слишком ясно и не уверен, что выдержит очередную пытку разговорами о свадьбе, которая уже сейчас ему ненавистна до такой степени, что он жаждет совершенно не по-джентльменски свалить куда-нибудь на Антарктиду — лишь бы никто его не нашёл.

Он доползает до пиджака и отвечает на звонок. Несколько минут честно слушает Тильду, пытается вникать, а затем отключается, вновь возвращаясь мыслями к Гарри и чувствуя из-за этого отвращение к самому себе.

Наконец, спустя около двадцати семи минут бесконечного щебетания Тильды о том, какие платья она сегодня смотрела в самом модном ателье столицы, чтобы придумать свой фасон, Гэри словно вмиг трезвеет и понимает: это будет продолжаться всю жизнь. Она будет бесконечно говорить, смеяться, пытаться рассмешить его, и, может быть, у неё это даже будет получаться, но он не будет радоваться этим разговорам. Тильда будет справедливо обижаться и чувствовать себя отвергнутой и нелюбимой, чего совсем не заслужила.

Гэри знает, что никогда не устанет слушать тихий, мягкий и тёплый как бархат голос Гарри, говорящий ему о чём угодно: от новой или старой операции агентства до выговора за немытые лапы собаки, от планов на выходные до списка покупок на вечер. Он бы хотел выслушать всё, что пожелал бы сказать ему Гарри, если бы у него была такая возможность. Если бы был хоть малейший шанс на взаимность.

От этого невыносимого желания близости и бесконечно повторяющегося в голове сухого и жёсткого «я никогда не любил» у Гэри кружится голова и к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Он вспоминает глаза Гарри и его бессознательное желание закрывать его собой там, во время драки во владениях Поппи. Гэри боится поверить самому себе, но уже не в силах сдержать полупьяную мысль, которая намного мудрее всего, что он выдавал за последние недели: он не хочет так жить. Больше не хочет. И не может — иначе откажет печень, сердце или не менее мифическая, чем восстание из мёртвых, душа.

Тильда замолкает, произнося одну из тех самых фраз-маячков:

— И я выбрала его. Я права, как ты считаешь, малыш?

И Гэри тоже замирает, еле удерживая рвущиеся с языка слова: «Я не люблю тебя. И никогда не любил. Я всё еще люблю Гарри. И он жив, Тильда. Он жив. Я не могу жениться на тебе, когда он жив. Прости меня».

Стиснув ножку стола так сильно, что белеют пальцы, он говорит тихо, словно продолжая её мысль:

— Это идеально, милая. — И она уже радостно выдыхает, готовая продолжать, когда он, посылая на хер обеспеченное, безоблачное будущее супруга кронприцессы, прекрасных детей, которых у него никогда не будет, и семейный уют, который Тильда всегда, по мере возможностей, пыталась создать и о котором он не имеет почти никакого представления, внезапно добавляет: — Я не могу жениться на тебе, это будет подло. Гарри жив. И, кажется, я всегда любил только его.

В комнате и на том конце провода повисает долгожданное молчание. И Гэри удовлетворённо выдыхает и откидывает голову назад, встречаясь затылком с диванной подушкой.

Остаётся самое тяжелое — сказать обо всём Гарри. Эггси смеётся и прикрывает глаза, потому что признаваться Гарри Харту в любви кажется ему истинным самоубийством, на которое он пойдёт с мазохистским удовольствием. Ведь фраза Гарри «Я никогда не любил» его больше не пугает: поначалу его любви хватит и на двоих. А там — будет видно.


End file.
